Separated At Birth - Liv and Maddie Fanfic
by tiffanycurrie
Summary: Liv is adopted and there birthday comes and they make a wish to have a sister to hang around with and weeks later there wish comes true and Liv shows up at Maddie's door and the parents say she cant live with them they are very sick, and so Maddie's mom lets Liv live with them and they shop together and Liv meets a boy and goes to the party
1. Chapter 1

When Liv and Maddie were born, they were separated. Maddie was with their family, and Liv was adopted by a different family. Liv the became a movie star and singer, where Maddie grew up with her brothers.

Their sixteenth birthday, they made a birthday wish, they wished to have a sister to grow up with them and the next couple of weeks someone came to there door and rung the bell and the mother and dad opened it and Maddie was upstairs getting ready and the parents of Liv said

"Hey, can she said with y'all. We ain't doing too good we are really sick and i know it's gonna be shocking for Liv and Maddie." The adoptive parents said to them. Maddie's mom said "Yeah.", and so she called maddie to come down stairs. and maddie came down stairs and dropped her hair brush and said maddie this is liv and liv this is maddie and maddie said mom why do we look alike and her mom said

Well lets sit down and talk about this and her mom told them everything and told them they were twins but liv was adopted and maddie said why would you keep us away from each other and she said cause we only wanted one cause we didn't think we could take care of both of yall

Maddie said well i'm sorry but that's not right and she said come on liv you can share my room with me and i'll help you get unpacked

So they went up satir and "Maddie said here's you a bed and pillow and cover and you can put your shoes and clothes on the right side of the closet and get changed and meet me down stair when your done i got somewhere to go and i'm taking you with me sister unless you don't want to go with me ". "Liv said no no i'll go maybe you can show me around".Maddie said ok no problem just meet me down stair if you need something just ask me" Lliv said ok. So in that next 30 minutes she came downstairs and they got in Maddies car and rode off.

So they went to the mall and Liv got lost and wasn't looking and ran in to a guy and he said

Are you lost? And "Llv said yeah i lost my sister Maddie" and "he said i'll help you find her" and then "Maddie said there you are Liv" and "the guy said Maddie this your sister" and "Maddie said yes we twins" and "the guy said cool and said i did like you Maddie until you got a boyfriend and now since Liv looks like you i might go with her" and "Maddie said look she just got here don't push it

Just give her time to settle down then you can ask her but right now we got to go shopping for us some clothes". and "the guy said ok later girls" and "Liv said what's his name" and "Maddie said brandon" and "Liv said oh well why he say that about us looking like each other" and "Maddie said he's a pusher he likes all girls that are new here but to be honest he was really into you tho"

"Liv said really you think so" and "Maddie said yes but let's shop we will talk about him later just have fun right now ok" and "Liv said ok", so they shopped around and found some stuff and went back to Maddies car and they put the stuff in her car and went back home and "Maddie said come on Liv lets go upstairs" and "Liv said i'm coming" and they sat on there bed and Maddie told Liv everything about the guy she talked to in the mall and "Liv said ok awesome and "Maddie said there's a party tonight at his house and he said we could go" and "Liv said really" and "Maddie said yeah that's why we went shopping" and "Liv said good thing i got that good dress it will look supper tonight and maddie said yes cool".

So they went to the party and Liv meet friends and Maddie hung out with her friends and Maddie said, "You wanna drink? I'll'll get it." and Brandon said "Here you go" and " Liv said thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

So brandon asked Liv what does she do for fun. "She said i play basketball that's about it"

"Brandon said so your a tomboy". "she said yes why". " he said just asking because i thought you and maddie was twins and most of the time twins do the same thing and act the same way and wear the same thing". "she said we are twins we just for some reason don't do the same thing like other twins do". "He said so your twins but your a different type of twins right?." " she said yeah i guess you can say that all though i didn't think of it like that but anyways". "He said well have you ever went out before?." "she said of course im out now ant i". "He laughed". "She said why you laughing at me". " he said i meant out like with a guy". "She said ohh you mean like a date well no i haven't". "He said cool well do you want"(pause) Liv where you at. "Liv said over here Maddie". "Maddie said um it's pretty late and im sleepy um are you ready to go". "Liv said yeah lets go um brandon i'll see you tomorrow" "brandon said see you"

So Liv and Maddie got in the car and Maddie drove them home and they got out and went inside and into the bedroom and they changed in to there sleeping clothes and "Liv said Maddie"

"Maddie said yeah". "Liv said i think brandon was gonna ask me out before you came over there and told me that we were leaving because he asked me if i went out with a guy before". "Maddie said really wow well let's get some sleep for now we will talk about it in the morning". "Liv said ok goodnight Maddie". "Maddie said goodnight".

So the next morning at 11:00am Maddie woke up and saw that Liv was still asleep so Maddie got out of bed and when to take a shower and she got out in like ten mintues she wrap the towel around her and went in to the bed room and got a dress and went back in the bathroom and puted the dress on and lotion and perfume and did her hair then she got out the bathroom and Liv was awake "Maddie said goodnight sleepy head i just got out the shower if you want to take one the towels are on the counter and you can use my perfume and lotion if you need it" Liv said oh ok a shower sounds good right now ill take one" "Maddie said you might want to wear a dress and look really nice i got something plained out for you and afterwards your love me forever" "Liv said ok well it must be something special then" "Maddie said hurry up its 11:45am and we need to get there by 12:30pm" "Liv said oh god let me get in there" "Maddie said meet me down stair when you get done" "Liv said ok".

So like in the next 17 minutes Liv came down stairs in a sparkey dress and her hair tied up in a bun and makeup on and ear rings and high heels and perfume and lotion she looked amazon "Liv said Maddie this is to much" "Maddie looked and she said wow you look amazon you dont have to much on" "Liv said Maddie will you tell me why im all dressed up for" "Maddie said fine i was up early this morning and brandon texted me and said he wanted to go on a date with you but for me not to tell you" "Liv said really awww how cute" "Maddie said dont tell him i told you when you get there act like you didn't know i told you act surpised and be yourself" "Liv said ok and thank you for doing this for me i really like it" "Maddie said anything for my sister" "Liv said aww and huged her" "Maddie said now just go in there and be your self ok" "Liv said ok"


	3. Chapter 3

So she went in the place and she saw him and she went up to him and said hii

Brandon stood up and "he said wow tomboy you can dress up amazoning" "Liv said yeah thanks" and she smiled "brandon said so how you doing" "Liv said good what about you" "brandon said good but i need to ask you something" "Liv said yeah what's that" "brandon said wil you go out with me" "Liv said oh outside yeah lets head out there" "brandon so no thats not what i meant" "Liv said i know what you meant i was just kidding yes ill go out with u" "brandon said really" "Liv said yeah as long as we dont stand outside all the time its hot out there" brandon started laughing "brandon said your funnyier then Maddie" "Liv said yeah" so Liv do you want to ride with me on my motorcycicle and "Liv said yeah" so they rode around till 7:00pm and he took her home and gave her a kiss and left so Liv went in side and "Maddie said tell me what happened.

So Liv told Maddie everything about how he ask her to be his girlfriend and how they rode around on his motorcycle and he kissed her and " Maddie said wow that's good i'm happy for you" and "Liv said yeah but can we get some sleep i'm tired" and "Maddie said yeah we have to anyways we got school tomorrow" "liv said yes"

So at 6:00am they got up for school and Liv brushed her hair and brushed her teeth and so did Maddie and they got dressed and went down stair and their "mom said goodmorning girls how y'all feeling" "Maddie said ok i guess" "Liv said same i feel ok" "mom said we'll eat your breakfast and then Maddie can drive yall to school "Maddie said ok" "Liv said ok" so they eat and then Maddie drove them to school and they went in Maddie showed Liv where her classes are and then Maddie went to class "Maddie said see you in lunch" "Liv said ok" Maddie walked to her class and they stayed in class for 2 in a half hours and the bell rings "Liv said time for lunch yes" so Liv went to lunch and couldn't find Maddie and then Liv heard a deep voice say "can't find your sister again ?" Liv turned around "Liv said i didn't know you went to school here brandon" "brandon said well what other school would i go to this school is the only one that has my grade" "Liv said i guess you're right sorry" "brandon said no need to say sorry you didn't do nothing wrong" "Liv said well i asked a stupid question so pretty much i did do something" "brandon said well it's ok anyways but what you doing after school?" "Liv said i don't know yet i might just go home why" "brandon said well i was gonna ask if you want to ride around with me after school but if not its fine i can think of something else to do" "Liv said well let me find Maddie and then i'll ask her if i can ride back with you is that fine" "brandon said yeah that's fine just let me know before you leave if you don't tell me i know you can't but if you find me i know its a yes" "Liv said i'll let you know dont worry" " brandon said ok ill see you later bye" "Liv said bye"

So Liv looked around more for Maddie and she finally found her "Liv said Maddie can i ask you something?" "Maddie said yes what's up?" "Liv said well brandon just asked if i can ride with him after school and he'll bring me home so can i" "Maddie said yeah i was going to ask him anyways if he could cause i got to take my friend home and there want be room so yeah you can" "Liv said ok thank you see you later Maddie" " Maddie said ok and your welcome" so they went to class until it was time to go and Liv went up to brandon and "Liv said hey she said i could she was going to ask you anyways cause she's gotta take her friend home and there want be no room for me" "brandon said ok cool get on" so Liv got on his motorcycle and they rode off they rode to the river and walked around and then he took her for ice cream and then rode around some more and brandon took her home "brandon said here you go" and she got off and was walking and then "brandon said hey um you wanna ride some more tomorrow?" "Liv said yeah sure" "brandon said ok cool good night" "Liv said good night" so Liv went inside and shut the door and saw Maddie crying "Liv said Maddie what's wrong?" "Maddie said i got in trouble" "Liv said why what you do?" "Maddie said im suppose to take you home everyday and "mom said that i have to wait here for you and then we have to go to bed without supper" "Liv said oh no and brandon asked me to go somewhere after school with him i don't wanna just say no" "Maddie said i tell you what i'll stay out late when you with brandon then when you ready to go home you can text me and we can meet at that store before you get here to the house and you get in the car with me and i drive us home so she want say i didn't drive you home" "Liv said that's fine but what if she ask us where we been?" "Maddie said mom dont care how late we are as long as we are ok and together so she wouldn't ask" "Liv said ok" "Maddie said now let's go to bed before mom gets home and i be in more trouble" "Liv said ok"

So they went upstairs and got in to bed and they said goodnight to each other and they went to bed….

 ***For those who are reading these chapters from me, i'm writing chapters depending on what's going to happen next just letting yall know**


	4. Chapter 4

**INTRODUCTION:** **THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER FOR LIV AND MADDIE AND IT'S ABOUT HOW IT WENT WITH MADDIES IDEA SO THAT LIV AND BRANDON CAN STILL SEE EACH OTHER….**

So the next day Liv and Maddie woke up and they remembered what that both agreed on so they knew not to tell there mom anyways they got ready for school went downstairs ate breakfast and got in Maddies car and the went to school and then after they got out of school she told brandon her and Maddies idea and he agreed on it and Liv and brandon got on the motorcycle and rode around and did some things and then Liv texted Maddie and "Liv said i'm ready to come home" "Maddie said ok meet me at that store" "Liv said on the way" "Maddie said ok i'm coming" "Liv said we here" "Maddie sid ok" so they waiting on Maddie to come and get Liv and finally she showed up and Liv got in the car and the drove off and they went home and went inside and there mom was at the door and "Maddie said what's wrong i brought her like i said" "mom said i was just making sure" so they ate supper and Maddie and Liv went up stairs and said there plain worked and they were so happy and finally they went to bed and slept all night long until the next day.

 **End of chapter 4**

 ***There plan worked out and from then on they did that plain and there mom never figured out what they were up to and everything worked out the way they wanted it to**

 **Hope you enjoy the story this is my first time writing on here so hopefully you like it and soon i'll write more stories thank you for reading….**


End file.
